Evan Ramirez
Evan Ramirez (Born March 7th, 2001) is the creator of the Chronicles of Crowman film series, as well as the founder of Crowductions. When not working on Chronicles of Crowductions, he also makes a Crowman keyframe animated series known as "Crowman's Bizarre Adventures". Biography Before Crowman Growing up in California, Evan became friends with future Crowductions members Jack Clock and Peyton Agne during elementary school. However, according to Evan, not much else occured during this time. High School, and creating Crowman Evan would go to High School in 2015. There he would re-unite with Jack and Peyton, as well as making more friends, such as Jacob Prather, Cressy Linnell, Christian Nicole and Andrew Lozowski. In Halloween 2016 Evan dressed up as a plague doctor, using the mask that would eventually be used for Chronicles of Crowman. In 2017, Evan saw a video from the content creator Nostalgia Critic reviewing Rapcity Street Kids, where the app known as Stardust was advertised. This would inspire Evan to create short content for the platform. This, combined with Evan joining his high school film class, would inspire him to become a filmmaker. For his final film project, Evan would begin to write ideas for a Friday the 13th Fan Film. He casted all the members of what would become Crowductions except for Cressy Linnell and the actress behind Krooked Kalifornia Knazi Goon 2, Katie. However, plans would fall apart due to Evan not being able to use copyrighted characters for his project, as well as his script being reviewed by a friend of Jacob's, who said it was terrible. With his plans for a Slasher film shot down, Evan came up with a new project. Chronicles of Crowman. Making Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis As inspiration for his upcoming film, Evan would combine elements of a South Park episode, Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, Die Hard, and Half-Life. Evan would then use the plague doctor mask as a prop for the main character's look, hence the name Crowman. Evan began writing the script with the scene of the Red Baron and his goons using cocconuts to arrive to their headquarters with Candace Owens in tow. Evan would eventually write the rest of the script, with the process according to him being rather easy. Next, Evan would begin to look for cast to play in the movie. Evan would begin with asking his close friends, including Peyton, Jacob, Jack, Andrew and Christian, who all signed up for the project. Eventually, Cressy and Katie would sign on too. Evan would look for more actors, including his high school drama class, but all of them declined for various reasons. By the time filming began, the cast and crew for Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis was at 7 people. Evan felt like filming Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis as "fun, but difficult". While there were many moments where the cast would be having lots of fun, there would also be time constraints and actors not doing what was intended, such as Andrew Lozowski being late or not appearing at all during shooting, or Cressy Linnell forcing Evan to take multiple cuts of the same scene due to her not caring. Not to mention incidents that happened during filming that were out of his control. However, Evan considers filming Crowman to be a very positive point in his life. After Crowman Evan would first premiere Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis to his film class on June 2018. Evan himself was there, along with Jacob Prather, Jack Clock, and Peyton Agne. According to Evan, the classes reaction was that of "laughter and confusion". On June 11th, Chronicles of Crowman was quietly put on YouTube. However it is not acknowleged as the actual release of Chronicles of Crowman. A trailer was put up a week beforehand on the 4th. On April 5th, 2019, after further edits, Evan would release Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis on YouTube. This release edition would include features such as the Oscar Myer, a heavily-altered ending to escape copyright laws, as well as adding a PSA during the argument with Officer Dan and Liberal Cop. Shortly afterwards, Evan would tease the upcoming Crowman project known as Crowman: Opposing Force on Twitter. Eventually, he would create a teaser trailer and full trailer across 2019. In late 2019, Evan created the miniseries Crowman's Bizarre Adventures, which takes place seperately from the Crowman canon. Trivia *Evan plays as 4 different characters; Jedediah, The Red Baron, Antony , and Officer Dan. Evan also voices Crowman himself as well as a character at the end named Disney. This was due to many roles that Evan wanted to give to others not being able to be filled. Category:List of Actors Category:List of original Crowman actors